happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brother, Twister
"Brother, Twister" is a HTFF episode. Plot The episode starts with The Treeless Brothers looking for a business. Suddenly, they notice a twister, with it carrying many items which are going to fall off it. They then begin thinking of an idea of what to do with it. They plan to open their business and earn profit from it by collecting the items fallen from it. They then prepare their plan. Quake Tree is tasked to look for a cash register to calculate the profit, while Rabeav and Riro Fox are tasked to look for a platform, a large box, a bag, and a skateboard. The Treeless Brothers then separate from each other to look for the items for their plan. The next scene shows Quake Tree looking for a cash register. He finds a cash register in the alley that is no longer in use. Quake Tree then picks up the cash register and starts testing it, but unfortunately, it does not work. So, he drops it down and continues to look for more cash registers. He soon finds another cash register that is no longer in use in front of a shop. He then tests it, which seems to be still working despite its condition. He is happy with it and then carries it away with him. Meanwhile, Rabeav and Riro Fox are standing in front of a small tree and looking at it. Riro Fox then has the idea to turn the tree into a platform and tells Rabeav to do it for him. So, Rabeav uses his buckteeth to gnaw the tree. Several hours later, Rabeav has finished gnawing, then Riro Fox holds the cut tree as a platform with his strength. After that, they both begin to look for a skateboard and a bag. The next scene shows Riro Fox holding the wooden platform on his hand. Rabeav then spots a supply store with every single item there being on sale, owned by Mole. Rabeav goes inside the store while Riro Fox waits for him outside the shop, paying Mole (who is standing by the counter) some money to buy a skateboard and a bag. Mole then attempts put Rabeav's money into his pocket, but he accidentally tosses the money instead. However, due to his blindness, when he puts his hand into his pocket, he thinks that he is still holding the money. After buying the skateboard and the bag, Rabeav and Riro Fox go off to find a large box as a storage for collected items. They eventually find it in an alleyway. Once again it is no longer in use (like the cash registers that Quake Tree found earlier), but it is still usable for them. Rabeav and Riro Fox carry it togheter. The next scene shows that The Treeless Brothers have reunited in a certain area (standing between two houses), having finished their plans. The Treeless Brothers then open up their business with the twister somehow still going in the background. Riro Fox lifts the platform and balances it, Rabeav balances on the platform with his skateboard and bag, and Quake Tree uses the cash register to calculate the profit. Rabeav then sees that an item is falling to the left, so Riro Fox carries the platform to the left and then Rabeav lifts his bag up to collect it. He then drops it down to the box, becoming the first item for their business. The whole process continues until Rabeav collects ten items and drops them into the box. Rabeav begins thinking of collecting a lot of items in his bag all at the same time in hopes of making a lot of profit. However, the many items in Rabeav's bag cause an increase to weight on the platform, thus making Riro Fox's bone sticking out of one of his hands. Worse, Rabeav keeps collecting more items in his bag despite having more than twenty items in it. This makes the platform that Riro Fox is holding exceed his strength and causes him to get crushed. Rabeav ends up failing down to the box while his skateboard is sent flying towards Quake Tree, who is still calculating some profit with the cash register (unaware of what is happening). Quake Tree is then decapitated by the skateboard. Then, Rabeav's item bag flies off, dropping a lot of items on Rabeav in the box, crushing him to death. After The Treeless Brothers died, the twister disappears. A van then shows up at the scene, driven by Lifty and Shifty. Both of them then get out and then steal all of the items in Rabeav's item bag, as well as mocking The Treeless Brothers' dead bodies by laughing at them. They then put the bag in the van's back before returning to the van. However, before they even start driving, they look behind to see a twister coming towards them. So, they try to drive their van away before it gets them. However, they are too late and ends up getting their van flying up into the twister. The strong wind opens the van's backdoor, sending the bag flying off with a lot of items inside it falling as well. The wind also seriously damages the van. The van is then tossed away and the twister disappears again. The next scene shows Toothy happily walking by a shop before the van falls into him, killing him by crushing him. Lifty and Shifty, however, manage to survive the crash landing, laughing at the dead Toothy. However, the van then catches fire from the serious damage. The van explodes, killing Lifty and Shifty. The final scene shows Cub happily playing at a playground. He then sees a toy (the one from Rabeav's item bag), so he picks it up and happily plays with it until another item that was tossed away from the twister earlier ends up hitting his face, ending the episode. Deaths *Riro Fox is crushed by the wooden platform. *Quake Tree is decapitated by Rabeav's skateboard. *Rabeav is crushed by a lot of toys that fell from his bag. *Toothy is crushed by the van. *Lifty and Shifty are killed in the van explosion. *Cub dies when an item hit his face. (debatable) Injuries *Riro Fox got his arm injured when the platform's weight exceeds his strength. *Rabeav falls into the box. Trivia *The arcade game Tornado for Business is based on this episode. *The title is a pun of "brother, sister." Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 116 episodes